One Hundred First Thoughts
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: The 100 Royai themes but with a twist. I wrote the first drabble that came to my mind after I read the theme. Some may be limish. [Complete]
1. Military Personnel

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**001. Military Personnel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: Using the Royai themes I decided to make a twist. When I read the theme, I wrote the first thing that pops in my head. Some may fit better than others may. I can say that, excluding the grammar checks, all of the ones, I have written have taken less than three minutes. I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**001: Military Personnel **

To conduct oneself befitting an officer of the Amestris Military. . .

That statement was in the sworn oath taken when one joined the military. Riza Hawkeye was always one to obey the rules and regulations given to her…unless Roy Mustang had anything to say about it. She forgot the rules when they worked overtime, when he had her on his desk, making love to her with reckless abandonment. As her hand tangled in his hair when she screamed his name, without the rank preceding it, she realized at times like this the oath and the fact they were military personnel could go to hell.

* * *

AN: I plan on posting as I write. Hope you enjoy them. 


	2. Gunshot

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**002. Gunshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This one just came out and before I knew it, I was done.**

* * *

**002. Gunshot**

When he heard a gun shot in Ishbal it made him remember his sensei's daughter. The beautiful memory of the woman put a very small smile to his face, made him forget what a gunshot really meant where he was. Instead of a corpse with a hole in it, he remembered that woman with beautiful blond hair, clear pale skin and gorgeous hazel eyes. It was a comforting memory.

Little did he know that he would be saved by her shot that very day, when he and Hughes were speaking. However, he would find that she wasn't the girl he knew. The blond hair was dulled with sand; her pale skin was smudged with dirt and tanned from the scorching sun. Her eyes were still gorgeous, but the hazel was tinged with the blood of all the people she killed. Then his view of a gunshot changed yet again. He hated them; they symbolized the loss of the woman he once knew.

* * *

AN: Please review. 


	3. Battlefield

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**003: Battlefield**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**003: Battlefield**

He'd been through a war, no…cut that…a massacre. He'd gone up to the northern front, where an enemy could strike at any moment. He fought on those contraptions from the "other world" but nothing could prepare him for this. No amount of study, no gun training, no boot camp could have helped at all. He was a nervous wreck. This was a battlefield, no doubt about it. His lieutenant wasn't anywhere in sight. However, his friends, Havoc, Breda, and Fuery were at his side.

Soon the doors of the room opened and there was his lieutenant. She was smiling beside her grandfather. This was a welcomed sight. He was worried that this all was going to turn out badly. As she came to stand beside him, all fell into place. They spoke to the official then before everyone in the congregation, they kissed; something never done on a battlefield. However, getting married was a battlefield of its own type, so in this case…the kiss was all right.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Grave

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**004: Grave**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: I hope you like this.**

* * *

**004.****Grave**

Riza and Roy stayed together 99.9 percent of the time. That was why the subordinates and friends of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye made sure that their graves were on some special property beside each other. They were almost always together in life, their bodies would be in death, and without a doubt their spirits were together now if there was an afterlife.

* * *


	5. Heiki and Heiki

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**005. Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I hope I got this theme right. I had to read this one three of four times and look for tips on how to go about writing it. Then this popped in my head and I was like. Okay, then I will write it like this anyway.  
**

* * *

**  
005. Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)**

If one is a good enough shot, the majority of bullets will find their marks. One must also consider the weapon used, in this case, a gun. The bullet would have found Roy Mustang just fine if Riza Hawkeye hadn't moved in in front of him in the last second. Now he was anything but fine as they lowered Riza into the ground.

* * *

AN: Please review. 


	6. Death

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**006: Death**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: This one is rather amusing; I kind of chuckled when I proofread it. Very slight lime.**

**Also to the anon reviewer "****Dont worry bout a thing"** **: These are suppose to be brief. Thank you for the review since I couldn't send a thank you via the PM system. **

* * *

**  
**

**006. Death**

He survived the Ishbal war; he lived through a rebellion that destroyed the fuehrer/homunculi. He lived through the cold and danger of the northern outpost, and the attack by the strange contraptions from the other world. However, as Riza Hawkeye kissed him and made love to him, his heart beat faster than it ever had, his mind ran rampant, and he was sweating like crazy. She would be the death of him, but what a way to go.

* * *

**AN: Please Drop A Review **


	7. Crime and Punishment

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**007: Crime and Punishment**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: I don't love this but I don't hate it. I did say I would type what came to my thoughts first, so here it is.**

* * *

**007. Crime and Punishment**

All was well with the world. Ed and Al got their bodies back, the homunculi and father's plan was over, and instead of under the rule of a fuehrer, the government was an elected body of men. Not all was good in Amestris thought; Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were tried and found guilty for crimes against humanity, concerning the Ishbal conflict. Their punishment would have been a firing squad if it hadn't been for a group of friends and two young alchemists who broke them out and convinced them to go to Xing. Havoc couldn't help but add as the two began their trek. "Have some kids to make up for it. They will punish you more than a firing squad."

* * *

**AN: Please Review.**


	8. Store Lined Streets

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**008. Store-lined streets**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This just came. I have nothing else to say about it. LOL**

* * *

**008. Store-lined streets**

Roy hated the shopping district but it was something he had to tackle. He thought of the task he had to complete. He used his wiles to navigate his way through venders selling everything from fruit to fish. He grimaced when he passed the stand selling the latter. He dodged carts, bumped into people, and knocked groceries out of people's hands by mistake. It was all well worth it when he made it to a beautiful blond that he knew very well. He extended his arm, she took it, and they went into the restaurant, away from all the noise.

* * *


	9. Unknown Past

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**009. Unknown past/Before we know each other**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: The writing in this made me cringe for some reason.  
**

* * *

**009. Unknown past/Before we know each other  
**

Neither Roy nor Riza believe that there was a time they didn't know each other. They both believe that even if it was subconsciously, they knew each other from the day they took their first breaths. They were too engrained into each other to think otherwise. As for past lives, if they existed, there was no question about whether or not they were together. There wasn't an unknown past between them just one that they hadn't remembered yet.

* * *

AN: Please review. :)

* * *


	10. Promise

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**010: Promise**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This is rather morbid but I love it. **

* * *

**  
**

**010. Promise**

"I promised that I would shoot you if you strayed," Riza said to him. He stood there staring at her, in his doorway, she pointing her gun at him. He had told her that he'd given up on changing the country. All because of a leggy blond that he was in love with, or so he thought he was.

"Yes you did, but are you strong enough to pull the trigger," he questioned, not revealing how nervous he really was.

"No, I can't pull it on you," she said, holstered her gun, and walked away. He wanted to call her back, tell her sorry, but his fiancée called him inside. He shrugged; he would find her and tell her in the morning.

The next morning Roy got a phone call at the office. Riza wouldn't be coming into work that day...

That morning they had found Riza's body in her apartment, a bullet in her head.


	11. Liar

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**011: Liar**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: Here's Fluff…well…sort of… I am not fond of this one but it's the first thing that popped in my head so I had to write it.**

* * *

**011. Liar**

When he realized that he loved Riza Hawkeye and she reciprocated his feelings he made her a promise. They would marry as soon as he became fuhrer. Now that day had come and gone. The fact that they both wore matching gold bands and that proved he wasn't a liar.

* * *


	12. Proof

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**012: Proof**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: Yet another one that I am not thrilled with but my mom liked this one. . .**

* * *

**012. Proof**

Written expressions of it in poetry format, he was always good at that but it didn't impress her. Dozens and dozens of roses, carnations, lilies, and daisies were nice but not of very practical use. Declarations of it weren't exactly meaningful to her nor was she that trusting of those three words said, from anyone. Actions were all the proof she needed that he loved her. . .and a kiss or two here and there didn't hurt either.

* * *

AN: Please Review 


	13. Betrayal

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**013: Betrayal**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This is different and gave me an idea for an upcoming fic. I just want to let you know that I think Lieutenant Ross is awesome but she was the first name that popped up when writing this.**

* * *

**013.****Betrayal**

She never expected it, not from her close friend. But sure enough Maria Ross was like the rest of the women out to get Roy Mustang. Fortunately for her and unfortunately for Maria, Roy had no interest in her. Riza made a decision that she would only have male friends from then on.

* * *


	14. Covered Eyes

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**014: Covered Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This is my favorite so far, there's just something about it. I can't explain it.**

* * *

**014. Covered eyes**

At one time she wondered if he blamed her for not getting there in time. He'd never mentioned it and she never mentioned her guilt over the incident. As she looked at her from his bed he comforted her with his onyx eye and the covered eye saw the guilt within her own hazel eyes.

* * *


	15. Scent of Blood

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**015: The Scent Of Blood**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This is my dad's favorite.**

* * *

**015. The scent of blood**

She was told that guns were a good weapon, that when used to kill one couldn't feel the blood on their hands. She begged to differ, she could feel it drenching her hands, and sometimes, though no one would believe her, she could smell it as well.

* * *


	16. Reaching Voice

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**016. Reaching voice & Unreachable with a voice**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: Short but not so sweet. I love this one, even if it is only a line.  
**

* * *

**016. Reaching voice & Unreachable with a voice**

He heard her voice scream but he couldn't make it to her. When he found her and yelled, his wouldn't reach her. She was gone where voices couldn't be heard.

* * *

Please review. 


	17. Scars

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**017. Scars**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: I like this but it's similar to the first theme I did. Oh well…**

* * *

**017. Scars**

As she felt his lips trace the scar on her back, the one she asked him to create, she knew that it left a scar with him as well. A scar not on skin but in the mind.

* * *


	18. I Don't Want To Realize

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**018. I don't want to realize**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: I like this one but it's sad. My mother read this and she made me chuckle. She's a sucker for happy endings and so she said this one was too sad for her liking. LOL **

* * *

**018. "I don't want to realize"**

As you wait for her at the end of the aisle, and I sit in the back, I realized that I can't watch like I promised I would. I grab my coat and walk out, feeling your eyes on my back. I don't want to realize that I've lost you for good.

* * *

Please Review 


	19. Things One Cannot Understand

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**019. Things One Cannot Understand**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This is so true. I can almost guarantee that no one has thought of this for this theme. I had a guy friend that once did this for me. I gave him a hug, not a kiss though. LOL  
**

* * *

**019. Things OneCannot Understand**

Women were a mystery to Roy Mustang. Especially his wife, especially at this time every month. She got all moody and she shoots up the walls. He couldn't figure it out. He decided on the way home to pick her up some roses and chocolate. When he handed them to her, she laid the roses on the table and grabbed the chocolate. Before she took a bite, she kissed him so passionately that she left him gasping for breath. He didn't understand it but Roy made sure that during that time every month he brought her home chocolate.

* * *


	20. Murderer

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**020: Murderer **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: My mother finally got her happy theme. She looked at me and said. "You mean a happy thought actually came to your mind for these? I think I am going to pass out." My dad found it rather strange that for the theme murderer I though of a happy thought.**

* * *

**020. 'Murderer'**

How could someone that was a murderer have a hand in creating this beautiful miracle sleeping in his arms. He voiced this question to his wife, who was sitting up in bed. She looked him in the eye and replied that she was a murder as well and that the little girl was their gift to give the world in repentance.

* * *

**AN: Hey all! Please review. Also I would like to ask all of you to please check out and comment my new AMV's I have on Youtube. They are FMA and ROYAI. My Username is the same on there as on here. MoonStarDutchess. Thanks!  
**


	21. Repentance and Confession

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**021: Repentance/Confession**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: I like the writing in this one.**

* * *

**021: Repentance/Confession**

Roy didn't understand how one could confessed to a god. Something with no proof of existence. He only believed in what science proved to be true. God was an impossibility. A believer once told him that confessing to god eased their mind. If that was what a god was. . .something to ease ones mind then he had that already in his lieutenant.

* * *


	22. God

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**022: God **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: I like this one very much as well. I have discovered that these themes are very helpful when it comes to writing. It's as if you have to sum up an entire plot in very few words. My creative writing book said that one should be able to sum up the plot of a story in a paragraph. These are very handy to do to learn how to do just that.**

* * *

******022. God**

"Lieutenant, do you believe there is a god?" Roy asked. The other men in the room looked at the Lieutenant awaiting her to tell Roy to get back to work. They were surprised when she actually answered the question.

"I used to sir."

"What changed your mind?" he replied.

She only had to say one word to answer the follow up question. "Ishbal."

Roy nodded and looked back down at the paperwork her was doing.

The men were still staring at the Lieutenant. None of them was at Ishbal but knew of the events and what the Colonel and Lieutenant were ordered to do. They realized from the short conversation that they really didn't come close to the horrors, especially if it made the Lieutenant change her mind and loyalty.

* * *


	23. Someone I Want To Protect

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**023: Someone I Want To Protect**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This thought gave me an idea for a one-shot.  
**

* * *

**023. Someone I Want To Protect**

Winry ran those words in through her head. Riza said them with such confidence and bravery. She knew at Riza would protect him at the cost of her life. Riza would have no qualms about shooting anyone that tried to hurt him. With the look of fire in Riza's eyes, she realized that Riza loved Roy Mustang. It was that, and not the threat of his flames, that caused her to pass on her thoughts of revenge.

* * *

_**AN: Please Review **_


	24. Not There

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**024: Not There**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**  
**

* * *

**  
024. 'Not there'**

Roy always expected Riza to walk through the door to the office every morning. He always expected her to berate him on his procrastination. He expected to smell her perfume as she stood watching over his shoulder. He didn't get any of those things when he became Fuhrer. She wasn't there with him. She was residing five feet away. . .from Hughes.

* * *

AN: Please review 


	25. So I'm Crying

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**025: So I'm Crying **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: This is the longest one of the bunch so far. I wanted to try and keep them as brief as I could but my mind just went on and on with this one. Before I knew it, this was the result. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

**025. So I'm Crying**

"So I'm Crying," Roy said to Riza as he sat on the couch of her apartment. She sat a cup of coffee on the table before him and sat beside him. Tears were running down his face but he wasn't making any noise to indicate he was crying.

"I didn't mention anything about you crying sir," she said.

He leaned back in his chair and put his arm over his eyes. "I am sorry Riza," he said.

"For what?" she asked him.

"For . . . Everything . . . Being such a bother all the time. I should get going," he said.

"You aren't leaving sir. All you will do is go to the bar, get drunk, and pick up some slut to try to forget. Even if it's just for a moment. I know you."

"I can't stay here," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I need to forget and that's the only way I know how. If I stay, I may do something you may regret."

"I may regret?" she asked confused. He sat up and nodded.

"Sir, what in the heck are you talking about?" He suddenly moved to pin her to the couch and kiss her. He pulled away. "That," he replied. She pushed him off and he quickly stood. "I am leaving," he said. He turned but she grabbed his arm. She stepped up to him and did something she never thought she'd find the courage to do. She moved her lips to his and kissed him. Roy's eyes widened then she pulled away and whispered to him.

"I swore to protect you sir, I can add being your escape to my duties." She then led him to her bedroom. It was that night that Roy realized that with Riza it wasn't only a mistake. It was something he wanted for so long. Afterward, he told her how he truly felt for her. He was shocked to see tears come to her eyes. Before he could say anything, she said, "So I'm crying."

* * *

AN: Please Review :) 


	26. Cureless

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**026: Cureless **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: If you've ever been in love this is so true.**

* * *

**026. Cureless**

Roy Mustang got the disease from her. After being with many other women, he finally contracted it. He'd heard about the disease on the radio and Maes always warned him about it. It was said that once it was caught it was cureless. As Roy kissed his Lieutenant, he realized he was a goner.

* * *


	27. Dependency

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**027: Dependency **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: I am not overly fond of this one at all. I feel like it's empty. ::headdesk::**

* * *

**027. Dependency**

Roy never realized just how much he depended on Riza until he took his self-exile at the northern outpost. He dreamed of her every night and thought about her when he wasn't thinking about the way's he fucked up in his life. She was there through the good moments and she didn't waver when the bad came along and bit him in the ass. She stood there beside him, believing in him. He looked to a letter sitting on the table across from him, a letter from her that said, "I will wait as long as you need me."

He depended on her to do that, as selfish as it was to do so. However; he promised himself that he would return to her someday . And that was something she could depend on.

* * *


	28. Pain and Wounds

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**028: Pain and Wounds **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

**AN: ARGH! The Tattoo comes up way too much in my thoughts for these!**

* * *

**028. Pain & Wounds**

Seeing the tattoo on her back the first time she showed it to him made him cringe. He could imagine the pain she had gone through when it was being inked in.

He used his flame alchemy he had learned to massacre thousands just because he was ordered to. He couldn't sleep at night because their screams of horror invaded his dreams.

As he stared into her eyes, he knew she was disappointed in the way her father's alchemy was being used but he could also see that she blamed herself for showing it to him. However, never once did she make him feel guilty for using it the way he had. She stayed with him through the night; they both stayed awake making love, chasing away the pain and inner wounds that their actions caused.

Above all the things that hurt Roy the deepest, creating the scar on her shoulder to destroy the tattooed array hurt the most because it caused her pain. It hurt worse than any physical wound he could or would receive.

* * *


	29. Existence

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**029: Existence **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

* * *

**029. Existence**

Long after Ishbal was over Riza pondered why she existed. Was she born only to become a murderer? Was there even a reason? She received the answer she sought one night when she took a bullet for Mustang. She existed to make sure that he continued to exist.

* * *


	30. Conversation

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**030: Conversation**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA **

* * *

**030. Conversation**

If one knew then one would ask why they talked on the phone for an hour every night when they'd just seen each other at work and would see each other the following morning. They spoke right before bed every night. If the phones weren't working then he would come over to her place or vise versa. They did this so they would be able to sleep through the night, knowing if something happened they knew how they felt about one another. Three words always ended the conversations. Words that they would never speak in public until the day he accomplished his goal.

* * *


	31. Homecooking

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**031: Home Cooking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. **

* * *

**031. Home cooking**

Maes had told Roy about the pleasures of going to sleep and waking up to the same woman every morning, knowing that she loved you as much as you loved her. He told him about the home cooked meals his wife had prepared lovingly though the day and had ready when he got home. Roy had even tasted them, being invited over to the Hughes's on more than one occasion.

He finally got to know the pleasures of going to sleep and walking with the woman he loved but on their first day in their new house Riza warned him about her lack of cooking skills so Roy, decided to teach her what he knew. She wouldn't be home to make dinner but it wouldn't hurt to learn right.

During her first five lessons he learned that she was even more of a perfect match for him than ever. Riza was now logged in with the local fire department as a potential fire hazard just as he was. Proof enough that they were soul mates.

* * *


	32. Shirt

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**032: Shirt**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I think this one is sweet. Warning this contains more fluffiness!  
**

* * *

**032. Shirt**

Negligees were all well and good if one was on a honeymoon. Night gowns were fine if one wanted to wear them. Pajama's were comfortable but too hot. She'd never found anything more comfortable to sleep in than one of Roy's white dress shirts.

She'd driven him home one night during a downpour and visibility had quickly reduced to zero. She'd had no choice but to stay over. He gave her one of his dress shirts to sleep in and she slept in his bed with. It wasn't anything odd for the two of them. But then he started kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. Something happened that night that was long overdue.

It had become habit to them to stay over at each other's place and eventually Riza took one of his shirts to sleep in. She realized one night while resting in his arms that it wasn't really the shirt that was so comfortable. . . It was the arms that was wrapped around her waist. The arms that once wore it.

* * *

**Please review **


	33. A Walk

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**033: A Walk**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I hate this but it was a first thought. Once again, I am following the rule.  
**

* * *

**033. A Walk **

The time of year Roy liked to take walks changed year to year. First he'd always loved going for a walk in the fall because the weather was just right and the leaves were turning different shades of oranges and reds. Then next year it was in winter because he had an extra excuse, not that he really needed one, to hold his fiancée closer as they walked. The next year he loved walks in the spring because it was when he and Riza were married took their first walks as husband and wife. Now he knew summer would always be his favorite time to walk. He had one arm around his wife and she was holding their baby girl that had been born only a month prior. Of course, anytime he would go on a walk with them would be his favorite. no matter what the season was.

* * *


	34. Telephone

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**034: Telephone**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: This one is rather limish and sort of funny. You've been warned. LOL**

* * *

**034. Telephone**

Roy Mustang slammed the phone down when Hughes was telling him about his horny wife. Riza restrained herself from snapping at him.

When Hughes told him to find himself a wife, Roy slammed the phone down yet again. This time she scolded him about slamming phones. He continued to slam and she continued to scold him week after week.

They were at his apartment and Roy pushed Riza down on the bed. His naked skin pressed against hers. His lips brushed her neck, and he was about to enter her. She'd waited for a long time to be this way with him again. They both had been working so much they didn't have time for the secret trysts that they normally had. Right when he began his thrusts the phone rang.

They ignored it at first then it kept ringing and ringing. Finally Roy stopped, causing both of them to groan in frustration. He answered the phone and she heard Hughes' voice. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and slammed it down.

"Now now, Lieutenant, no slamming phones," Roy scolded with a wicked gleam in his eyes. She pushed him on his back.

"Shut up."

* * *

AN: Please review 


	35. Letter

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**035: Letter**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I know this isn't what is meant by letter but it just popped in my head! LOL Hope you enjoy it. Warning: Use of the F word. I enjoyed writing this very much.  
**

* * *

**035. Letter**

A --- Always nagging

B --- Bitchy (Especially during a certain time of the month.)

C --- Cranky (See Letter B)

D--- Dangerous (Especially when she has her .45's)

E --- Everywhere I turn (I think she has some sort of transporting ability.)

F --- Fuck (What I want to do to her on my desk right now!)

G --- Garden (Another place I enjoying doing F to her in)

H --- Hughes (See letter A)

I --- In heat (What I wish she was more often)

J --- Jiggles (What my fave part of her body does when she runs)

K--- Kissing ( Tie in with the F word)

L --Love (How I feel about Riza Hawkeye)

M --- Mom (See letter A again)

N--- Nuzzle (What I enjoy doing to my fave part of her body mentioned in letter J)

O--- Open ( How I like her legs)

P--- Pretty (What Riza is everyday)

Q--- Quietly Loyal ( What I appreciate Riza being every day)

R--- Roasted (What will happen to a man that hit on my Riza)

S --- Seductive (What Riza is when she wears that mini skirt for me)

T --- Too hot (When she makes those noises when I am doing F to her on my desk)

U --- Under Me(Where I want Riza to make the cute noises in T when I am doing F to her on my desk.)

V --- Vindictive (What I have to be sometimes to get F in the G)

W--- Wine, Strawberries, and Chocolate (Great way to get Riza to give me F in the G without having to be V)

X --- XXX (Enough Said)

Y--- Young perky breas…(Oh god she's coming this way)

Z--- ZZZ's (What I will be doing on the couch if Riza sees this)

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


	36. Dog

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**036: Dog**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I don't like this one much but it was the first thought. **

* * *

**036. Dog**

Roy once loved dogs. They were loyal, you could be mean to them, they wouldn't complain, and they never once asked for a paycheck. They were the great servants to . . .women?

Roy cringed when Riza dabbed alcohol on the bite mark on Roy's hands. They'd been sitting on the couch making out when his hands started getting lower and lower. Suddenly he screamed. Hayate had grabbed onto his hand, thinking he was doing something to his mommy that his mommy didn't want done. Riza scolded Hayate and now he was glaring daggers at Roy, if that was possible. You wouldn't be able to tell Roy that it wasn't. That was for damn sure.

"You all right?" she asked after putting up the alcohol.

"Fine," he muttered. Riza smiled at the look on his face. She pushed him to sit back on the couch and straddled his lap. She kissed him but it took a while for him to respond. Roy finally did and his hands started to slide under her shirt. He stopped when he heard a growl. She pulled away from his kiss when she heard Hayate growl. She called Hayate down and looked at Roy. " Let's go in the bedroom," Roy said.

She got off his lap and led him to the room.

The next morning they woke up and he went into the living room while Riza went into the kitchen. He stared at Hayate who still glared at him. Roy walked over and sat on the couch.

"Good boy for doing as I asked and protecting her but I didn't to protect her from me as well. I am not going to hurt her." Hayate turned his head sideways at Roy, as if he was listening. Finally, he jumped down and walked over to Roy. He licked Roy's hand and barked as if he understood. He went to the door that led to the kitchen and shot him another glare as if saying, "I will kill you if you do hurt her." Then the dog walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast.

* * *


	37. Match

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**037: Match**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I don't really have a comment on this one except for yay for the women of HQ and I like the ending.  
**

* * *

**037. Match**

All the women at headquarters never made any sort of advances toward Roy Mustang when the fraternization laws were lifted. It wasn't because they didn't find him attractive. It wasn't because of the reputation that he had. It wasn't even because Hawkeye was packing two guns and wasn't afraid to use them. However, it was partly because of the Lieutenant.

All the women had watched how Hawkeye and Mustang were toward each other through the years. They watched how Hawkeye acted when Mustang went up north and how she acted when he came back. They looked over the fact that she nearly rifle whipped him for the balloon incident, any of the women would have followed through with it.

They realized that there never was and never would be a better match than those two people. Their silent understanding of one another couldn't be rivaled and as Armstrong, yes Armstrong, put it.

"They look so damn cute together!"

* * *


	38. Mischief

-1**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**038: Mischief**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I think this one is cute and as OTP commented, Roy gets burned in more ways than one. **

* * *

**038. Mischief**

Riza Mustang stood there trying to hold back a laugh. Her twin daughters were standing there, their hair and clothing singed slightly. They had cuts above their eyebrows and skinned knees. Oh their each of their hands they wore one of their father's gloves.

"You girls know very little about alchemy and you take your father's gloves and go play with them. How many times have I told you to leave them alone?" She said. They two girls were really prodigies and she was thankful Roy only taught them to make small flames that really couldn't hurt much.

"Do you want to count this time?" Delilah asked.

"Or not count this time?" Mae finished.

"Go to your room until I decided on a fitting punishment," she said. They started to go up to the room.

"Girls. . ." she said, holding out her hands. They each took the glove they were wearing off and handed them to Riza. Then they went up stairs.

She heard her husband yell and her daughters rush in the room. He came down and she cackled out. Roy's face was still black from the soot left over when he was trying to stop the girls and his hair was burnt.

"No more teaching them alchemy. I never met two kids who get into more mischief than those two."

"It's in the genes," she said.

"You were never mischievous as a child," he said. She kissed him and smiled.

"I was talking about you Roy."

* * *

AN: Please review. 


	39. Sly Person

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**039: Sly Person**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I don't like this one much but it was the first thought.**

* * *

**039. Sly person**

Fuery and Falman busted into the office in fear.

"Sir, Warehouse 13!" Falman exclaimed.

"Yea! We saw it for sure this time!" Furey said.

Riza listened as Roy berated the two and agreed once again to go on another stake out. She was surprised that he chose to do so. They had a date that night.

The same thing happened the following Friday. This time it was Havoc and Breda needing reassurance about another legend on base.

This happened three more Fridays. She was getting fed up because they did this only on nights that she and Roy were going to go out.

She left the office early after finishing her paperwork without so much as giving Roy the customary kiss on the cheek.

He grinned as she left the office.

"She's angry chief," Havoc said.

"Yes, but it will be worth it when she sees," he replied. "She won't expect it."

Riza sat down on the couch after showering and changing out of her uniform and into her white shirt and black skirt. Suddenly, her phone rung. She reached over and answered it.

"Riza, I need you down here now! We've found something and it isn't a ghost, it's it's. . ." The phone hung up.

She heard the fear in his voice and fear shot through her. She grabbed her guns and rushed out of the apartment. She ran to where they were going to have the stake out. She ran across the grounds and saw no sign of a struggle anywhere. She saw that the door to one of the warehouses was open and slowly made her way inside. A light came on and there were tons of military personnel before her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIEUTENANT HAWKEYE!"

Roy grabbed her gun and sat it against the wall. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You forgot. I figured you would. In fact, I counted on it," he said. "We could only decorate on Friday. I am sorry I missed all the dates."

She nodded in shock. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and knelt before her.

Yes, he was a sly one, and she loved him for it.

* * *


	40. Halves

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**040: Halves**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.**

* * *

**040. Halves**

Riza wasn't half of anyone and never would be. It made her blood burn to think she would be considered half of a whole. In fact, she didn't fully understand the term really. How could one be half of something? She was an entire person after all. However, when her husband Roy called her his other half when talking to a fellow General she realized that being half wasn't so bad after all, especially his half. The term had new meaning to her now.

* * *

**Please review **


	41. Coat

**One Hundred First Thoughts  
Author: MoonStarDutchess  
041: Coat  
Disclaimer: Don't own FMA.  
AN: This is another one of those, I like it and don't know why fics. **

* * *

****

041. Coat

She stood there and watched as it rained on Roy. She felt completely helpless that she couldn't do anything to bring back Maes. That she couldn't turn back time to where he was still alive. She couldn't trade herself for him either.

"Lieutenant," he said. She looked at his back.

"Yes sir?"

"You don't have your coat," he said. She smiled slightly. He shouldn't have been concerned with her at the moment. He needed to worry about himself. "Come here," he said.

She walked over to stand beside him and he pulled her into his arms and moved his coat around her a big. She looked up at his tear-streaked face.

"I want to protect you Lieutenant," he said. "From the cold, from . . . Everything. Let me protect you Lieutenant. Just like you protect me." As she stared into his onyx eyes, she saw that he needed it. He needed that duty so he wouldn't feel so worthless, although in her eyes he wasn't.

"Yes sir, all right. We will protect each other."

His lips swooped upon hers and kissed her roughly. At that moment, they didn't care if anyone saw.

They soon parted and made their way to the car.

* * *

**AN: Please Review. **


	42. Day Off

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**042: Day Off**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

* * *

**042. Day Off**

Their days off were few and far between but on this mission they were given some days off before they had to return and Roy was taking full advantage of it. It was currently 12 in the afternoon and he was under the blankets in his boxers relaxing. There was only one thing that could make the situation better. That would be him naked under the blanket with Riza Hawkeye. He heard his door open and peeked out from under the blankets.

"Roy wake up. It's 12 pm!" she said.

"Come in after me," he said, a grin on his face.

"Roy!" she scolded.

She lifted up the covers to pull them off him, felt an arm grab her around the waist and then she was suddenly pulled under the covers. She could make out Roy's face slightly due to the light shining through the covers.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

He just smiled and kissed her. Part of his goal was completed, he had Riza under the blankets. Now he just needed her naked.

* * *


	43. Wind

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**043: Wind**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I actually cried a tad bit when writing this one. I think this is my new favorite. It's not exactly Royai... yet it is...  
**

* * *

**  
043. Wind**

Maes Hughes had been shocked when he'd gotten the phone call that would irrevocably change his life. He knew that he worried Gracia when he left their house in such a rush but he had to get to headquarters. What they told him couldn't have been true. When he arrived and saw the four men under Mustang's command, sitting on the stairs outside HQ with those tragic looks on their faces, he knew what the phone call said was fact.

Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were gone from this world. He would never see their faces again. He would never see the two people that were so much more to each other than they would ever let on. He could see it every time they were in proximity to one another. The secret glances the small touches, he had been extra observant around the two. He knew that their lives would always be connected and it turned out, so were their deaths.

It was during the new war against the Dracman's apparently. They were fighting in a building and cornered by the enemy. One Dracman soldier dropped the bomb, literally. The entire building exploded, the flames were so hot that no remains could be salvaged.

Now he stood in front of two tombstones, there only as symbols. General Roy Mustang was engraved on the one to his left and Captain Riza Hawkeye was engraved on the one to his right. She was his right hand woman, and that didn't change even in death.

He smiled as tears ran down his cheeks, cooling his face from the windless summer heat.

"I hope you are happy together somewhere. Are you together?" Maes said. He never believed in much of an afterlife but he hoped against hope that one exists and his friends were there living in peace for eternity.

The wind blew, drying his tears on his face and somehow he knew that it was them drying his tears and answering his question.

* * *


	44. Hair

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**044: Hair**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: To be honest, his one is rather boring. . . **

* * *

**044. Hair**

Havoc, Breda, Roy, Fuery and Falman were having a poker night at Roy's house.

"What do you like in a woman?" Havoc questioned.

"What do you mean?" Breda asked.

"For instance, what hair colors do you like best on a woman?" he asked. "Definitely brown hair for me."

"I like dark hair, the color doesn't matter to me," Falman said.

"I like dark red hair," Furey answered.

"Light brown," Breda answered. They all looked to Roy and before he could answer, they heard footsteps come in the room. A pregnant Riza kissed Roy on the cheek and said goodnight to the others before going up to bed.

"Never mind," they all say. Of course . . . He loved blondes. But only one in particular of course.

* * *


	45. Awakening

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**045: Awakening**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: My friend let out a big AWWWWWWWWWWW, when she read this. It rather freaked me out because she's really not the type to say AWWW.  
**

* * *

**045. Awakening**

Riza awoke when cold air hit her body. She shivered and sat up in bed. She looked to the left of her and realized her husband was gone. He never woke up in the middle of the night for any reason. She started to get out of bed when he walked in, with fuzzy blanket in his hands.

He blinked in surprise when he saw she was awake. When she smiled sleepily at him he grinned back. He unfolded the blanket and put it over the bed before getting under the covers himself. She laid back down, he wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled closer to him.

"You were cold too?" she asked.

"No," he replied. She turned to face him and looked at him oddly. "You were shivering," he explained. Anytime you are uncomfortable it's a rude awakening for me." He pulled her against him tightly and kissed her forehead. She found herself drifting off to sleep before she could think of a response

* * *


	46. All Night Vigil   Sleepless Night

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**046: All night vigil/Sleepless night **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

* * *

**046. All night vigil/Sleepless night **

Roy had sleepless nights before but now those nights were at their worst. Not only had he committed those damn atrocities during the war, but also it was his fault that his best friend was six feet under. Riza knew full well that Maes's death wasn't Roy's fault but she knew trying to convince him would be futile.

She noted how tired he looked when he entered the office so that night she went to her apartment, got Hayate, some nightclothes and a clean uniform. She went over to his house, showered and crawled in his king size bed with him. His arms instantly wrapped around her, as she knew they would. She felt kisses along her neck and soon that innocent intention she had turned into something they'd both wanted since they could remember.

Afterward, he actually slept but she didn't. She had to stay away and make sure she was alert for when the guilt he felt awoke him once more.

* * *


	47. Dead of The Night

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**047: In The Dead Of The Night**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**Since this one was so short I decided to go ahead and post it with the previous one. **

* * *

**047. In the dead of the night**

In a war zone, two people escape their pain momentary with each other's bodies; their moans and whimpers of pleasure adding new noises to the quite ambiance that the dead of the night was supposed to bring.

* * *


	48. Side of Face

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**048: Side of Face **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

* * *

**048. Side of face**

Roy Mustang rose up from his afternoon nap. His head was previously turned to the left and resting on his paperwork for the past hour and he had to admit that it had been rather comfortable. He stared over at Riza who was grinning and seeming laughing to herself. He was confused. Did he do something amusing? Riza noticed him looking and raised her book higher to cover the grin on her lips. It took all of her trained military discipline not to cackle out. She would have to remind Roy to move the paper work with the wet ink the next time he took his nap.

* * *

**AN: Please review**


	49. Cold Hands

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**049: Cold Hands**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

* * *

**049. Cold hands**

Roy grumbled as he walked through the door of his home. He closed and locked it back then took off his coat. He dropped it on a nearby chair and made his way upstairs. Grabbing his pajama's, he slipped them on. He would take a shower in the morning. Right now, he only wanted to crawl in bed and forget about the damned snowy night. He smiled as he made out the form of his wife lying in bed sound asleep. He crawled under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her, sticking his hands under her shirt to rub her stomach. She sat up with a shriek and turned to glare at him.

"What? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Roy! How many times do I have to tell you to wear your thick gloves when you go outside?"

* * *

_**AN: Please review **_


	50. Fingertips

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**050: Fingertips**

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: This is so corny but alas it was a first thought and once again, it's a one liner. **

* * *

**  
**

**050. Fingertips**

It amazed her that those same fingertips that were calloused from snapping in the rough material of those gloves were the very same one that trailed so smoothly along her body and ignited passion in her night after night.

* * *


	51. Embracing From The Back

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**051: Embracing From The Back **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I wrote and posted this right before I left for classes today. Please tell me if there are any grammar mistakes, typos, misspellings etc. Thanks bunches and I hope you enjoy this.  
**

* * *

**051: Embracing From The Back **

There was nothing like sneaking up behind the woman he loved and wrapping his arms around her. She would never jump in alarm or offer to try to hit him. She was a sniper after all; she probably recognized his step pattern and heard him from a good deal off. Her senses were attuned to her surroundings at all times.

When his arms wrapped around her, she would always lean against him and lean her head against his shoulder. If she were doing something in the kitchen, like cooking dinner or doing dishes then she would do that task while he held her.

In bed, after they made love and even when they didn't, she would turn on her side and Roy would wrap his arms around her, her back against his chest. He would kiss the top of her head and the smell of her would lull him off to sleep.

Riza always stayed awake for a while longer and treasure the fact that he could now hold her this way and not have to worry about any consequences for the romantic embrace.

* * *


	52. Hair Clip

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**052: Hairclip **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

* * *

**052: Hairclip **

For her birthday, every year since she grew her hair long, Roy always bought her a new hairclip. Some red roses and a card always accompanied them and the clip was always packed in a box that jewelry was normally kept in. She had a clip to match every outfit in her closet so she wondered what kind of clip he would get her this year.

Some drastic changes took place this year. Roy was fuehrer for one and the other was that the two of them had been dating for around a year.

She walked into the office she shared with Roy and sure enough, there were the normal roses and there was the card, but she was surprised to see a bigger box in the place of where the small box with the clip should be. She walked over to it and opened it. Little did she know Roy was watching her from the entrance of the room.

Riza lifted the lid and let a gasp leave her lips at the item in the box. It was definitely something that went in her hair, or more correctly, on her head, but it wasn't a hair clip. In the box was a simple yet beautiful tiara with crystals that glimmered in the light. She picked it up from the box to study it further when something on a string fell to hang from it. She gasped again when she saw the diamond ring hanging there.

She heard footsteps and turned to see Roy standing behind her. He took the tiara and took the ring off it. He placed the tiara on her head and kneeled in the floor. "I am sorry it's not a hair clip but I didn't think a hairclip would be proper for a wedding veil. Riza, will you marry me?"

She smiled and knelt with him. "Yes," she said and kissed him. When they pulled away she said, "Roy."

"Yes?" he replied.

"This was better than a hair clip."

* * *

**AN: Please review. :) **

* * *


	53. Sigh

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**053: Sigh **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**053.****Sigh**

Roy took pride that he was the only one that Riza Hawkeye was comfortable with. She was currently wrapped in his arms and they were sitting on his couch in front of the fire. She cuddled closers and sighed in contentment. Roy smiled as he watched her drift off to sleep. He was the only who could make her sigh like that and he also took pride in that.

* * *

AN: I went ahead and added chapter 54. :) 


	54. O Child Sama

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**054: O Child-Sama **

**Disclaimer: Don't own FMA**

**AN: I had no clue how to go about this. I didn't get any first thoughts in my head other than "Oh crap I don't know what to do because I don't have a clue what the heck it wants." Then a thought hit me. It's probably not dead onto what the theme means but I thought it was rather funny.**

* * *

**054: O Child-Sama **

Roy and Riza sat on the couch. Their backs were to each other and their arms were crossed.

Grumman stared at the two of them then began laughing.

"Don't you think the two of you are acting like children?" he said in an amused tone of voice.

They turned to him. "Children!" they both exclaimed in anger. That's the child!" They said pointing at each other. This caused Grumman to laugh loudly. He sat down in the chair and watched as Roy and Riza took up their previous positions again, back to back with their arms folded.

"So which one is going to apologize first?" Grumman asked.

"I won't!" They both snap.

Grumman shook his head. They'd come over for the holidays and were staying with him for another two weeks. The old man didn't know if he could take this childish arguing for two more weeks no matter how amusing it was.

"You two are a match. Those names you called each other were proper," he laughed, stood and left the room. They turned toward the door and watched him.

"I am not a rabid gun maniac!" Riza yelled.

"And I am not a Flame throwing lunatic!" Roy yelled. Grumman shut the door behind him and Roy and Riza looked at each other and growled.

"I still think my name for you fit," Riza snapped.

"I stick to what I called you as well," Roy retaliated.

Grumman sighed as he listened at the door. He walked into the living room where Mustang's men, whom he invited as well, were playing poker.

"Are they still fighting sir?" Furey asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I never thought that I would ever see them act so childish," Havoc said.

"When one marries it seems that the couples become childish," Grumman stated. "Of course Riza's grandmother and I never act like that. Old age taught us better. It's your generation that acts like that when you marry."

**Later that night. . . **

"I won't do it and you can't make me!" Grumman pouted as his wife tried to get him to take her to the ballet.

"You will!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"You will times infinity!"

"I will not time double infinity!"

Havoc took a draw of his cigarette as he watched the two people fight. "Just our generation huh?"

* * *

**AN: Please review. **


	55. Infectious Crying

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**055. Infectious crying**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This one is rather short because I am typing out Best Kept Secret. It should be up Thursday for those of you that read both this and that story. **

* * *

**055. Infectious crying**

She thought that all her tears had run out during Ishbal. During that massacre, she would often find a place off to herself and cry her eyes out. After a while, those tears disappear, replaced with a dry canyon from which no moisture could be found.

Now it seemed that an underground spring made itself know as she watched Roy cry for his best friend.

* * *

**AN: Please review **


	56. Skillful and Clumsy

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**056. Skillful & Clumsy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: I was in a bit of a humorous mood when I wrote this one. This is dedicated to OTP because she plays the game mentioned below.  
**

* * *

**056. Skillful & Clumsy **

Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang were known for their skill in battle. When people watched them fight together, they noted the grace and elegance of their dangerous movements.

They could also dance. They showed everyone up at the military balls that they were required to attend and astounded people at their movements on the dance floor. Their steps looked perfectly practiced but it wasn't practice, it was chemistry.

So due to this people scrambled to have them both on their team during the charity softball match that was held by the military every year. . . Big mistake. After Roy sliding into every baseman when he got to a base, causing several injuries, and Riza hitting the ball several times into the crotches of the outfielders, effectively delaying the use of their reproductive organs, people realized that they were clumsy and horrible when it came to softball. In addition, the few outfielders realized that when Riza hit, it shouldn't be called a softball.

Therefore, due to these events, they would remain in awe over their battle skills and dancing but they would never invite them to play softball again. . .

* * *


	57. Feigning Sleep

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**057. Feigning sleep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This one is rather long.  
**

* * *

**057. Feigning sleep**

Roy smiled as he laid his one-year-old daughter in the crib beside their bed. They had to stay in the hotel over night due to a delayed train and they were nice enough to provide a crib for the infant. He turned to his own bed and smiled at Riza before getting in and turning off the light. Riza cuddled to him and they started to drift off to sleep until they heard giggling. They turned on the light to see their daughter standing in the crib, holding onto the rail, and giggling.

They both laughed and Riza stood from the bed.

"I'll get her to sleep." She dimmed the lamps beside the bed to make it more comfortable without it being absolutely dark. She picked up her daughter and rocked her in her arms until the girl went to sleep. She laid her in the crib and went back to get in bed, once again cuddling close to Roy. Just as they started to drift off to sleep, once again they heard a rattle and giggle. They sat up and turned the lights to dim. Once again, the baby was doing as she did before. They both sighed and got up. Roy picked her up and Riza kissed her cheek.

"Maeya, mommy and daddy need to sleep. Please go to sleep," Riza said, knowing the baby probably didn't understand. The baby soon closed her eyes and fell asleep. Roy laid her back in her crib and they got back into bed once more. As soon as they turned off the light they heard the rattling again, but no giggling followed… They turned them back on and saw their daughter, for the third time, standing in the crib; she reached her arms to them. "Ma ma, Da da!" she yelped, shocking Roy and Riza. Roy got up and picked up his daughter. She cuddled against him and gripped his pajama shirt in her tiny fist.

"I see," he said. Riza smiled at the two and watched as Roy carried her over to their bed. He fixed the pillows so that he was slightly reclining and laid down. Riza moved to kiss him and stroke her little girl's hair. She turned off the lights and cuddled to Roy yet again. This time though, there was no rattle and no giggle as the three fell into a nice sleep.

* * *

_**AN: In case you didn't understand what this had to do with that theme it's that the child was feigning sleep because she wanted to sleep with her mom and dad. **_


	58. Before Falling Asleep

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**058. Before Falling Asleep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: Writing themes like this makes me damn the first thought contract I made with myself. LOL Anyway, here it is. . .**

* * *

**058.****Before falling asleep**

Everyone has their rituals before falling asleep. People tend to develop a pattern that they use for years. Riza and Roy however never had a set pattern until they married because they rarely ever slept due to nightmares from the war. Now however they developed habits revolving around each other. First Roy would shower and then Riza would. When she came out he'd already be sitting in bed waiting for her. When she crawled in he would click off the lamp and they would settle in for a good nights rest. Because if they were for each other before they fell asleep they knew they would most likely be there through the night to chase away the nightmares that may befall them.

* * *


	59. Gift

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**059: Gift **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**059. Gift**

Roy received tons of gifts for Valentines day year after year from women. They were very nice gifts. They even continued after he was married which he thought was ridiculous. Didn't those women have any common sense? Besides Riza outdid their gifts every year anyway. She yes to his proposal on Valentines day. They got married on Valentines day and she gave him the greatest gift ever on Valentines day and he was holding her in his arms rocking her to sleep.

* * *


	60. At The Window

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**060: At the Window**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**060. At the Window**

I stand at the window and look out at our three daughters playing. In their eyes, I see all that is pure and good in the world. I wish I could protect them from the things that are beyond what I can see as I stand at this window. Beyond the yard, beyond my line of sight. This world is corrupt, violent, cruel and I dread the day when they will look out a window and know what I know.

* * *


	61. DiaryJournal

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**061: Diary/Journal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**061. Diary/Journal**

Riza Mustang still kept a journal long after she and Roy were married. It was a simply brown book in which Roy knew that she kept her innermost thoughts. He had a black book that was his alchemy journal. It was kept much like a black date book because his code was written using woman's names and measurements. She'd seen his book so one peak at hers wouldn't hurt. . . right? He opened it up and frowned when he read: Pistol is of good weight. Bullets fly hitting bull's eye.

He flipped through the pages and realized that all of them had to do with guns, bullets, and trajectories. He discovered that day that he wasn't the only one that wrote in code.

* * *


	62. A Reason To Quarrel

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**062: A Reason To Quarrel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**062. A Reason To Quarrel**

"Oh come on Riza! That is no reason to quarrel!" Roy said to his wife. She turned to glare at him.

"You have got to be kidding me if you think this is no reason!" she snapped, pointing to her head.

"Hey, your hair will grow back," he said. "It's as short as it was when we first met."

"It's singed Roy! You should pay more attention to what gloves you put on!" she snapped.

"Like I said, it's no reason to quarrel," he replied. She finally growled and went to bed, he followed soon after. When he was asleep, she sat up and grinned evilly. Eye for an eye right?

------------------------------

The next morning Roy got up and went into the bathroom. He got his razor out of the cabinet and shaved.As he looked in the mirror he noticed something was rather different about him but he couldn't put his finger on what it was; maybe he'd think of it after he woke up a bit more. After putting up the razor his eyes widened as he realized exactly what was so different.

Riza laughed when she heard him scream. He stomped in the room and pointed at his hair, which was cut in a buzz cut style. "Why did you do this!" he yelled.

"Now now Roy, that's no reason to quarrel."

* * *


	63. Special Seat

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**063: Special Seat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**063. Special seat**

Riza was supposed to meet Roy at their favorite jazz club. She had to work a bit later than usual and had told him to go ahead. She walked in and saw that several girls were getting all around Roy. Roy just smiling politely. She smirked when she saw that her special seat was reserved. He hadn't let any of the girls sit there.

She walked over, took off her coat and threw it over the couch. The girls around him glared at her as she sat in his lap and kissed him. This caused them to move away.

"Thanks for reserving my seat," she said.

"You know that seat always stays reserved," he smirked and kissed her again.

* * *


	64. Scenery From A Car Seat

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**064: The Scenery From A Car Seat **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**An: Things have been and continue to be incredibly hectic and dramatic for me as of late. These seem to be the easiest to write at the moment.  
**

* * *

**064. The Scenery From A Car Seat**

He looked over at the driver's side where he saw Havoc driving. It wasn't right; she was supposed to be driving. He once loved looking at the scenery as they drove by but he hated the scenery he was currently passing. Stone upon stone littered the ground. He looked to the car ahead. Riza was in it but she couldn't look at the scenery. She couldn't see it in that pine box she lay in . . .

* * *


	65. The Your Reflected In The Glass

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**065: The you reflected in the glass **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: I think this is quite different than what most write for this theme**

* * *

**065. The you reflected in the glass **

Riza handed Roy his pills to take and a glass of water, then sat down on the chair beside his bed. These past few days that she'd been taking care of him,(from his battle with the Fuehrer) she'd been frowning but insisted nothing was wrong when he asked her about it. He lifted the glass to drink when he saw the water ripple in it and her image distorted through the glass. It was wavy just like her unsteady emotions. There in bed, he vowed that he would make things better for her no matter what he had to do.

* * *


	66. The Pounding of A Heart

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**066: The Pounding of A Heart **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. They mean a lot to me right now.   
**

* * *

**066. The Pounding of A Heart **

Riza had a difficult labor. Doctor's had told her that at thirty she was really too old to be having children. She didn't bat and eye when she told them that she had every intention of going through with having her child. Roy stayed beside her through it all as she gave one last push. Instead of customary handing the mother the baby the doctor and nurses gathered around. Riza and Roy's heart started pounding and panicking when they heard the doctor say there was no heartbeat.

It was the longest seconds of their lives. Their hearts calmed down when they heard a baby's cries resound through the room. The doctor finally handed the little girl to Riza and she touched the baby's chest. Thankful for the pounding heart.

* * *


	67. Quirks

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**067: Quirks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**067. Quirks**

Hughes had always told Roy of the quirks that one discovered about their significant other once they were married. The quirks that weren't revealed until one lived with a person. When Roy and Riza got married, Roy could proudly say that he didn't discover any new quirks about his wife and vise versa. She knew he bit his pencils and that he enjoyed whistling (something no one figured about him.) She knew he could burp his ABC's (she refused to admit to anyone that he had taught her to do so as well.)

He knew that she folded underwear and her dirty laundry. That she refused to eat square food, and that she wouldn't have any sort of dark red anywhere in her apartment or on her person. She said it reminded her too much of blood.

It wasn't really surprising that they knew those things about each other really. It was as if they had been married anyway, the only change was they had rings and a certificate.

* * *


	68. Song

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**068: Song**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I appreciate them. **

* * *

**068. Song  
**

Riza regretted going on this road trip with the men. She was trying to sleep on the way to their destination when Havoc got the bright idea of singing 100 bottles of beer on the wall. She rested her head against her coat that was bundled up and groaned inwardly. They were only on number seventy-nine!

Riza felt Roy's arms wrap around her shoulders and moved her so she was resting in his arms. It didn't faze anyone in the van that he did so, well, it didn't faze the ones that noticed. Suddenly she heard a lovely song in her ear. She then realized that Roy was singing lowly to her. Despite being lower than the tone Havoc and the others were singing, it seemed to drown out their song.

She was surprised to wake up two hours later in Roy's arms. She looked around the van to see that the others had charred hair and clothing. She looked at Roy to see he was asleep and smiled. She cuddled back into his arms and fell back asleep.

Later when she'd asked him why he did what he did he'd told her that they'd finished the song and then Havoc had said, "One more time!"

She nodded in understanding and said no more about it the rest of the trip.

* * *


	69. Are You Satisfied?

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**069: Are You Satisfied?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**069. Are You Satisfied?**

All the women stared at her as she walked down the hall of HQ. She was in her civilian clothing because it was her day off. Why was she as HQ then? Well she was there to see her new husband; Head Representative (Fuehrer was no long a proper term) Roy Mustang. She heard some of the women whisper about how lucky she was and others damn her to hell for snagging him. They were just jealous. She stopped when she heard one woman mutter under her breath "Are you satisfied that you got what all the other women wanted?" She wasn't directing it at Riza for her to answer. It was more of a comment. Riza turned and smiled proudly at the woman.

"Yes, I am," she said and left a shock woman behind as she made her way to her husband's office.

* * *


	70. Giddiness

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**070: Giddiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**070.****Giddiness**

Riza had never been giddy about anything before in her life. It just wasn't in her nature, but at the moment what she really wanted to do was to jump up and down and scream in excitement. She refrained from doing so because she had a reputation to uphold. She was a calm and collected soldier. Still she couldn't think of anyone that had possibly felt more giddy, other than Roy, when it was announced that he was the new fuehrer.

* * *


	71. Premonition

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**071: Premonition**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**071. Premonition**

Maes Hughes sat up in bed and smiled. He just had a very pleasant dream and knew that he needed to write something at that very moment. He got up from the bed, being careful not to wake Gracia, and walked over to his desk. He took out a sheet of paper and a pen and began to write a letter to his best friend and Riza. When he finished he stuck it into an envelope and sealed it. On the front, he put To Roy and Riza. He stuck it in the bottom of a drawer and said he would give it to him a bit later.

**Five years later. . . **

Gracia was cleaning out Maes's desk so she could put it in Elicia's room. She had a hard time getting the bottom drawer out and looked inside to try to find out why. She discovered a letter wedged in the slide. She carefully removed it and saw it was written in Maes's handwriting and addressed to Roy and Riza. She decided to mail it to them; they lived out East now, with a letter explaining how she found it. It was just like Maes to forget to give it to him. She knew Roy would want it.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Roy, we got a letter from Gracia," Riza said, coming in from getting the mail. Roy looked up from his morning paper.

"It's been a while since we've heard from her," he said. He opened the letter. It contained a short and simple message:

Dear, Roy and Riza,

**I was cleaning out Maes's old desk and found this letter addressed to you both. I figured that he forgot to give it to you long ago and I assumed that you might want it. **

**Love,**

**Gracia**

Roy then took out another enveloped from the bigger one that Gracia sent. He noticed Maes's handwriting on it addressing the letter to him and Riza. He opened the letter and skimmed through it. Suddenly a shocked look appeared on his face.

"Roy? What is it?" Riza said, surprised at his look. Roy handed her the letter and she read it aloud.

**Dear Roy and Riza,**

** You will think I am crazy for what I am about to tell you but the two of you will get married on June 11, 1919. This isn't the wishful thinking of a man who wants to see you two settle down. I look forward to being Roy's best man so I can nag him constantly before the wedding and nag you both about how right I was at the reception. I guess I should start now saving money for tons of cameras I will need. **

**Your Friend, **

** Maes Hughes **

**January 14, 1915**

"That was written the day before he died," Roy said.

Riza looked at him and nodded. "He got it right Roy," she said. "We did get married June 11, 1919."

"He got something wrong through," Roy stated sadly.

Riza nodded in understanding. Maes wasn't able to nag them as he said he would.

* * *


	72. Drawing A Boundary Line

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**072: Drawing A Boundary Line**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**072. Drawing a boundary line: **

Riza never let any man get too close to her. It was if she had an invisible boundary line in both her head and heart. However, no matter how hard she defended it, when Roy Mustang came into her life he'd crossed it. It took some time but he found that unguarded part and wormed his way through. As she laid in his arms, she thought of how glad she was that he did.

* * *


	73. Parting

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**073: Parting **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**073. Parting**

She watched as he left her for a cold dreary place. It was a place where he wouldn't be able to talk to her; he would have no contact with anyone in the cities. She damned the ground as he was lowered into it and she would be damned it this parting would last long. She had Hayate at Gracia's home and her gun waiting back at her apartment. That was her tool to meeting him again and she would see him again that night.

* * *

**AN: Please review. **


	74. Great Distance

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**074: Great Distance **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**074. Great Distance**

Riza didn't know what happened. One minute she was in a shoot out, the next she was in the middle of a field of wildflowers. She was laying on her back and staring up at a blue sky with white fluffy clouds. She sat up and stared around. She felt the sun beat down on her but it wasn't hot, it was the perfect temperature.

She stood up and realized that she didn't feel any kind of pain in her body. She knew she was shot in the arm during the shoot out but the wound was gone. She suddenly smelled a familiar scent and felt arms around her waist. A kiss was placed on her neck in that place that he used to kiss before _**he **_died.

She turned to give the person a piece of her mind but stopped when she saw whom the person was. It couldn't be him. He was dead! She smiled and brought his lips to hers. She kept her eyes open a moment before she realized that it was really him. Her best friend, her lover was there with her.

He pulled away and smirked at her. She then put two and two together. She was in a shootout, she no longer felt pain in her arm, her surroundings were gorgeous, and she was in her lover's arms. She had to be in heaven, literally.

She would have said, she got here fast but realized that in the two years without him she'd covered a great distance. But now she was home.

"I guess I should explain," Roy said.

"No, you don't need to. I know where I am. My question is, am I here for good?"

"For eternity," he said.

She smiled and kissed him once more. The distance was worth it.

* * *


	75. Why?

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**075: Why?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: I had fun writing this. I am going to have to write from Winry's point of view more often.  
**

* * *

**075: Why? **

Winry once asked Riza why she stayed in the military and Riza replied that there was someone she had to protect. Winry admired Riza's will and the fact she stuck with the military that she disliked for this person. At the time, she figured that there was love involved without a doubt.

Now she knew it was true. Roy and his men were at her home now, Riza among them of course. Denny, Maria, and Scieska were there also. Scieska coming with her and Maria and Denny coming on their own to warn Ed.

She watched Roy. She couldn't deny that she had hate toward him. He did kill her parents after all, but she didn't want to kill him. She watched Riza around him and it occurred to her that he was the one that she was speaking about.

So did she love Roy? Was that kind of dedication possible without her loving him. Was it family love like a brother would love a sister or was it more. She continued to watch the two of them as they ate at the separate table. They carried on a conversation with each other and she even caught the normally stoic Riza laugh and smile a bit. Winry noticed how Roy watched Riza when she ate and decided that there was more than sibling and friendly affection on his part.

Her suspicions were confirmed that night. She'd walked out on the porch to get some fresh air, when she saw Roy leaning against the fence that was about thirty feet away. He was looking out in the distance and seemed to be lost in thought. She saw Riza walk toward him with a long jacket and saw him take it. However, he didn't put it on himself; he draped it over her shoulders. She shook her head and took it off. Finally, he slipped it on and to Winry's surprise, pulled her into his arms. She looked up at him and he bent his head to kiss her. Riza didn't pull away so she guessed Riza loved him.

Winry couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight before her. They looked like the cover picture of one of those romance novels. She could only imagine what Mr. Hughes would say.

Her hate for Roy vanished the next day when she found out his goals and reasons he did the things he did.

Now she was sure she knew more of an answer as to why Riza stayed in the military and why she protected Roy. She protected him because he was a good man and because she loved him.

* * *


	76. Watching Over You

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**076: Watching Over You**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This is my favorite one so far! **

* * *

**  
**

**076. Watching over you.**

Maes watched his wife remarry, he was happy that she'd found a good man. Of all people, it was Havoc but still, Gracia was happy and he was a truly good man. He'd heard Havoc go to his grave to ask permission. The poor man didn't think Maes would give him and answer. Maes received permission to give Havoc permission. He caused a picture to fall out of his wallet when he took out money for lunch. It was of Hughes and Elicia. Havoc got the sign.

He watched Elicia grow up. He watched as she got her first boyfriend. He was cheering when she received her high school diploma, when she received her college degree, and when she got married. He bawled like a baby when she had her own child, his grandchild.

Unfortunately, Maes had to turn his head from the events that happened to his best friend Roy and Hawkeye. They succeeded in changing the government and what did they get for it? They were tried for war crimes and shot. They were shot at the same time, a last request for Riza and Roy's was that he marries Riza. They were going to be killed but marrying her would be the completion of a promise.

They were married by the chaplain that night and shot the next morning.

It had been thirty Earth years since that day and Maes was upset to find that even after all the work they did that they didn't make it to where he was. They didn't make it to heaven.


	77. Implicit Rules

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**077: Implicit rules**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA  
**

* * *

**077. Implicit rules**

There were two implicit rules of the Mustang household. No playing with mom's guns and no playing with dad's gloves. Mommy's guns were locked up, seeing as she was responsible. Usually dad's gloves were put away in a drawer but this time he was absent minded and left them out.

"You never actually told us not to touch them," said ten-year-old Roy Jr.

"They were right there on the table," his twin sister, Rita said.

Riza glared at the children causing them to take a step back and quiver in fear. Their mom had a gaze that could strip paint.

"You knew you weren't supposed to play with them. You've been scolded enough times to know that without us saying that in words." Roy snapped at them. "You will receive your punishment as soon as the firemen are done in the living room. You are lucky it was isolated and that I can repair it with alchemy."

They went back into the house after the firefighters are done and Roy fixes the room. He turned to the kids. "You are grounded and are to stay in your rooms only coming down for dinner and to go to school. Do you understand?"

"But!" Roy Jr. protested.

"No buts, you are lucky you are getting off that easy," he said. The two preteens walked up the stairs muttering.

Riza, who had remained quite for most of the incident, glared at her husband.

"You shouldn't have left them out," she stated. Roy noticed the tone and the look in her eyes. He took a step back.

"You are lucky that you aren't sleeping on the couch," she said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *


	78. Ideals and Truths

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**078. Ideals and Truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**078. Ideals and Truth**

Riza Hawkeye was apparently the ideal soldier, according to everyone in ever headquarter that she had served in. She was always dressed perfectly, was respectful and her emotions were completely cold. It didn't bother her to take a life, if it was an order. That is what they thought anyway but Roy Mustang knows the truth.

Yes, she was always dressed perfectly but she hated the uniforms. She was respectful but she really wanted to beat the shit out of some of the higher-ups and a few subordinate soldiers. As for her emotions, they were far from cold. She managed to steel her emotions in public but when she was alone with him, her emotions shown through full force. When she was ordered to snipe, which only happened occasionally, and had to actually shoot someone, it hurt her. Most of the targets could have been easily apprehended.

She would come to Roy's apartment, cry on his chest, and he would kiss her tears away. In return, he would go to her place when Ishbal or an order he had to do would get to him. She would hold him, sometimes they would make love, and she was anything but cold.

He wished they would get rid of their image of Hawkeye as the ideal soldier and see the truth. She was a beautiful human being that needed more than just the woman in the uniform to be seen.

* * *


	79. Underwater no futari

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**079: Underwater no futari**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This one is rather comical. **

* * *

**079. Underwater no futari**

Riza despised water, no, a more correct term was she hated the feel of the water soaking her swimsuit and sticking to her. So, when Roy suggested they go swimming in the lake beside the cabin they were renting for their honeymoon, she was less than enthused. She relented and he jumped in the lake, waiting for her to join him. She hesitantly walked over to the edge of the dock.

"What? Come on Riza, I know you aren't afraid of water," he said. He stared at her in her red bikini. The sight was wonderful. Only one thing could make it better and that would be her standing there naked.

"No, of course I'm not afraid it's just I don't like getting my clothing wet," she said.

Roy looked at her strangely. "It's a swimsuit, it's suppose to get wet."

"It still feels odd," she replied.

"Then come in without clothes, I won't mind," he said with a smirk. She growled at him and sat down on the docks. She wasn't going to go in just because he made that comment.

He swam over to her and grabbed her legs, pulling her inside and under the water with him. She opened her eyes to see Roy smirking through the clear water. He kissed her as they were still under the water and she felt her bikini bottoms loosen. When they came up for air, she watched as Roy tossed them on the dock, much to her protests.

Soon Roy tossed off his shorts. Riza chucked. "I hope something bites you there," she laughed.

"Fish don't bite," he said.

"They do worms," she joked and suddenly swam off. He caught up with her with much effort and dunked her underwater again. This time he ripped her top off and sent it flying through the air and it landed on the dock.

"Roy! I'm naked!"

"So am I. I guess we'd better keep our bodies underwater," he said.

"You are evil," she said with a smile. He kissed her and fell backward into the water with her in his arms.

This was one time Riza didn't mind the water when she got out. It definitely didn't cause her clothing to stick to her this time.

* * *


	80. Catergorize

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**080: Categorize**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**AN: This one is rather comical as well. **

* * *

**080.****Categorize **

Jean Havoc was bored. He had all of his paperwork done and couldn't talk to the others because they were doing there's. It wasn't that they wouldn't talk it was more along the lines of if he started a conversation Riza would probably shoot him.

He took a notepad out of his desk and grabbed the pen on his desk. He decided to categorize things. Relationships were the first thing to pop in his head since he was dumped last night. He focused on the people he knew. He began writing the ones he knew that was not involved or attracted to someone first.

** Not Involved:**

**Jean Havoc: **The most handsome man in the world who can't get a date because women are too threatened by my manliness.

**Heymans Breda: **Seems to be more interested in chess and games than women.

**Valto Falman: **Too smart for his own good. However, he seems to be gravitating toward the secretary at the investigation department so he may be taking off this category.

**------------------------------**

** Involved (So obvious)  
**

**Maes/Gracia: How could anyone not know about Maes' wife Gracia?** He's always thrusting pictures around.

Havoc suddenly heard a thump in Roy's office, which he shared with Riza, but he ignored it and continued with his categorization.

**Furey/Scieszka: **Too damn predictable. I mean come on; they even match each other in height, personality and looks. Everyone thinks they are too damn cute together and I admit that I agree.

**Ed/Winry: **Hahaha! That's a sad sad case of denial. It's obvious that they are both in love with one another. Ed had better make sure she takes anger management before they marry. Spousal abuse is a horrible thing.

**Denny/Maria: **Sad case of boy wants relationship with girl but girl doesn't know it or notice his actions. She wants it too but doesn't know how to attain said relationship with said boy.

He raised his head and stopped writing when he heard a groan coming from Roy's office. Once again, he chose to ignore it.

**Roy/Riza: **Alas, the poster children for stubborn, pigheaded people whom really are in a relationship and won't admit it. These two should be married already. There isn't a frat law so what's the deal with them?

He looked up, along with the rest of the room when they heard a voice moan. More accurately, it was Riza's voice. Havoc took his pen and marked out the previous comment for Roy and Riza. He then wrote:

**Roy/Riza: **Probably currently fucking on Roy's desk. Apparently, they have an excellent sexual relationship that needs no commentary from me.

* * *

**AN: Please review. **


	81. Footsteps

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**081: Footsteps**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**081. Footsteps**

The sound of footsteps always made him smile. He knew when he heard footsteps behind him at Headquarters. He knew that it was Riza watching his back. He was always at ease when she was around.

Tiny footsteps at home meant that his kids were playing safe and sound. He would always smile when heard them come up behind his chair then leap into his lap for a bedtime story.

Now as he stood there in the hospital he hated footsteps because he knew that they were the doctors coming to tell him whether or not his wife was alive.

* * *


	82. Words that fade away in the chaos

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**082. Words that fade away in the chaos**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**082. Words that fade away in the chaos**

Military personnel rushed about organizing the cleanup after the attack from the "machines from another world". However, a man and woman stood in front of one another, their gazes locked and the chaos around them faded for the most part. They couldn't believe that they were in the same vicinity again. She wasn't angry with him because he left her, and he thought she was angry. That is why he didn't make a move toward the blond. Finally, they both said three words that professed love throughout the ages but the words weren't heard because of the activity and noise around them. Finally, they decided that they could show and not say. They walked toward each other and their lips met, telling all they needed each other to know.

* * *


	83. Crowds

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**083. Crowd**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA **

**AN: This story makes fun of all the crowds aka "cliques" that high school has. In particular, my high school was horrible for it. This describes the cliques I had in my high school.**

* * *

**083. Crowd**

Riza reflected on how much the military was like the crowds in high school

There were high achievers and the military had those. Then the loners, which was a category that she fit in with slightly. She didn't really associate with anyone at lunchtime, even her colleagues at the office. She preferred to eat lunch by herself.

Then there were the dorks, which tended to be the technological advanced part of the military. After that were the neutral ones that didn't belong to any particular group and mingled temporary with everyone.

Then there were the stuck up ones or preps, as they were called in high school, which usually consisted of the Generals like Hakuro and Grand.

Then you had the rebels and the ones that the preps hated, hell the preps hated everyone that wasn't them. That was where Roy Mustang's little ragtag team fit in. However, they had an eclectic mix in with the rebel group, both dorks, high achievers, and neutral ones.

She just hoped Roy wouldn't someday become like the preps one day and forget to care about those other crowds.

* * *


	84. If you would only turn around

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**084: If You Would Only Turn Around . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**084. If You Would Only Turn Around**

My fear has gotten to me as I watch you walk away to the section where you will enter the Fuehrer's house. I know the part I have to play but now I just want to run. Run away with you to where there are no homunculi, no danger. I want to run away with you and we could get married, raise a family, and die of old age in each other's arms. That could happen if you would only turn around and tell me you wanted that.

* * *


	85. Surprise Attack

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**085. Surprise Attack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**085. Surprise Attack**

Roy rubbed his neck as he walked through the door to his house. He groaned. He would have to cancel his date with Riza tonight. He was too stressed and tired to go out. That meeting he had really drained him. Maybe she would come over here and spend time with him.

He heard a noise come from his bedroom and slowly shut his front door and locked it. He threw his coat down on a chair and readied himself to snap at the intruder. He walked into his bedroom and was surprised to find the bed tucked down and candles lit. He then felt arms wrap around him and kisses on his neck. He looked down and watched as calloused yet feminine hands proceeded to unbutton his shirt then trail down to the hem of his pants.

"Who are you?" Roy joked, knowing full well who it was. He felt himself be turned around and he looked into the hazel eyes of his girlfriend. "I heard about your meeting today and thought you'd like this."

Roy grinned as she pushed him toward his bed then down onto the comfortable mattress. She straddled his lap and bent to kiss him. Then she whispered in his ear, "Surprise."

* * *


	86. Syllogism

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess  
**

**086: Syllogism**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA  
**

**An: This one was probably the hardest theme for me to do so far. Since the document submission stuff was messed up, I had to use my little trick to get these submitted ;P **

* * *

**086. Syllogism**

Roy and Riza were military personnel, Military personnel were to refrain from dating one another because it was considered fraternizing. Fraternizing was against the law. Roy and Riza were military personnel, they were dating one another, therefore they were fraternizing and breaking the law. . .  
And they didn't give a damn. . .

* * *

**AN: Please drop a review. **


	87. Memories

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**087. Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**087. Memories**

Roy looked over at Riza, where she slept. They were on their way back to HQ from the Rockbell house where he had made his offer to the young Elric brothers. She changed so much from the submissive girl that he once knew.

The Riza that he first met was quite and stayed away from people. She only spoke when spoken to and her feelings were easily hurt. She had always backed down from an argument because she didn't want to be confrontational and she let people walk all over her.

Now she was still quite but she wasn't shy about speaking up when the event warranted it. Her feelings weren't nearly as easily hurt and she never backed down from a fight unless it was for a stupid reason.

He then realized that she was looking at him strangely.

"Why are you staring at me sir?" she asked. He smiled and shook his head. Standing up, he walked over to take a seat beside her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She smiled softly and cuddled closer. Being in the military didn't give them much of a chance to be together this way so she would take any chance she could get. She soon drifted off to sleep.

Once again, he began to compare and contrast the two different Riza's, past and present. Then he realized it didn't matter at all. He'd loved that Riza and he loved this one.

* * *


	88. Given Name

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**088: Given Name**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA  
**

* * *

**088. Given name**

Roy couldn't get over the fact that she actually took his name when they married. He was so thrilled over it. It meant that people would know without a doubt that she was his and Riza Mustang had a wonderful ring to it.

"You all right?" he heard her ask. He looked at her and smiled.

"Why did you take my last name?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You always seemed the type that would want to keep your given name."

She then laughed and kissed him quickly.

"It's really simple," she said.

"Well then? What's the reason?"

"Well, you know I am a stickler for tradition but there's one more important."

"And that is?"

She moved to sit in his lap. "After waiting as long as I did on you, do you really think that I would half ass it?"

He just smiled at her and laughed.

Never let it be said that Riza Hawkeye half-assed anything.

* * *


	89. Ultimate Weapon

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**089: Ultimate Weapon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**ANL This one was lots of fun to write.  
**

* * *

**089. Ultimate Weapon**

Riza laughed at Maria as she complained about the way her new husband, namely Denny, was acting. He wasn't listening to her, he wasn't doing any of the things a husband was suppose to do. As Maria sat across from Riza wearing a frustrated look on her face, Riza decided to let the newly married woman know the secret of the ultimate weapon that married women, and some single women, had.

Roy walked in and smiled.

'Hello, Lieutenant Ross," Roy said.

"Hello sir," she replied.

Roy went over and kissed Riza's cheek. "What have you two been up to?"

"I was just about to tell her a wife's ultimate weapon," she said.

Maria could have sworn that Roy had gone pale at Riza's sentence. He kissed her again and walked to the door. "Have fun you two," he said and rushed out.

Maria looked at Riza in surprise. If it worked that way on Roy then it would have a great effect on Denny.

"So what is it?" Maria asked.

"You really can't guess," she asked.

"No," she replied.

Riza laughed. "A woman's ultimate weapon is sex."

* * *

_**AN: Please drop a review. **_


	90. Hidden Expression

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**090. Hidden Expressions/ Hidden Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**090. Hidden Expressions/ Hidden Feelings**

They didn't need to say those three overused words that people took so lightly. They knew how each other felt through glances, simple touches, and small grins. To other people that knew them, it seemed as if they were hiding their feelings, but to each other they had proclaimed them loudly.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this. **


	91. Kiss

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**091. Kiss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**AN: Warning: Use of the F word. . . **

* * *

**091. Kiss**

When couples are newlyweds, the standard kisses come like clockwork. There's the good morning kiss and finally welcome home kiss. Of course, there were other kisses but like the simple, I appreciate you or I love you kiss, or the "I want to fuck your brains out kiss." As a couple is married longer and longer those kisses tend to happen less often.

Riza was glad that after ten years of marriage she still got the standard kisses, the I appreciate you kisses, the I love you kisses and the "I want to fuck your brains out kisses." Just in case you were wondering, Roy named the last kiss. . .

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. Please drop a review my way. Also, to those that read Best Kept Secrets, a new chapter should be up later today Oct 19, 2007. **


	92. Happiness

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**092: Happiness**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**092. Happiness?**

Roy and Riza once knew what happiness was but now, as they sat in the bitter and harsh desert of Ishbal, they realized that the concept of happiness was far away. They would probably never reach it again. Roy pulled Riza close to him. If they did, it would be with each other.

* * *


	93. Shackles

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**093: Shackles **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**093. Shackles**

Some people think of a marriage as being put in shackles but when Roy and Riza were finally allowed to marry, it was as if they were being released from them.

* * *


	94. From Yesterday

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**094. From Yesterday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**094. From Yesterday**

Riza was filing at the cabinet when she felt Roy come up behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and he began kissing her neck.

"Stop it," she stated.

"I just though we could continue from yesterday," he replied. "Havoc had horrible timing.

"But we continued that last night."

"Yes, but yet again we never came to a satisfying conclusion remember? We got called out on that stupid mission," he said.

She sat the files on top of the file cabinet and turned in his embrace. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him. When she pulled away, she smiled and nodded her head. He grinned, picked her up and sat her on the couch.

-

-

-

**An hour later. . .**

They were still at it. . . They were sweating, groaning and pulling each other's hair. . .

-

-

-

They didn't realize that their chess game would go on for so long and be so damned violent and painful. . .

* * *

** AN: Please review**


	95. Now?

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**095: Now?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**095. Now?**

"Now?" A little girl with black hair asked her mom.

Riza glanced at the clock and shook her head. The little girl frowned and began coloring in her book. Ten minutes later, she looked back up at her mommy.

"Now?" she asked again and yet again Riza shook her head.

"Not yet," Riza replied.

Another hour passed and Riza heard footsteps come up the stairs. The little girl looked at Riza happily as she heard the door open.

"Now," Riza said.

The little girl grabbed the drawing she made and headed for the door. She saw her daddy hang up his coat and yelled, "Daddy! Happy Birthday!" She leaped into her father's arms and hugged him.

After his birthday dinner Roy sat on the couch holding his little girl on his lap and with Riza cuddled up close to him. Soon, his daughter fell asleep and they took her up to bed. Roy tucked her in while Riza got ready for bed. He walked into his bedroom to see his wife standing there in a sexy black negligee, brushing her hair.

"Now?" he asked.

* * *


	96. Tomorrow Too?

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**096: Tomorrow Too? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**096: Tomorrow Too? **

Delilah Mustang wasn't happy and she would show them she wasn't happy by running far away. With the new baby there, they didn't need her anymore. They didn't love her anymore; they only loved the new baby. Tears were coming down the little girl's cheeks.

Riza and Roy walked by Delilah's bedroom to see her packing her small suitcase. They looked at each other and then walked inside the pale peach room.

"What are you doing Delilah?" Roy asked.

"I am running away!" she sniffled.

Roy and Riza looked surprised at the little girl.

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Because you don't need me anymore. You have a new baby to love," she said with another sniffle.

Even though Delilah was a child and probably wouldn't even leave the house, her statement alarmed them enough to where they went over and sat on her bed. Roy lifted the little girl onto his lap and wiped her tears away.

"Baby, we can love both of you the same. Just because we have Maes now doesn't me we don't love you just as much." Riza stated. She hadn't even thought that Delilah would be jealous of her younger brother. She had been so excited to be a big sister.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Of course and Maes needs his big sister around to love him too," Roy said.

"Does he love me?" she asked.

"Of course he does," Roy replied.

"So Maes loves me and you two love me right?"

"Yes," Riza answered.

"Tomorrow too?" she asked.

"Forever," Riza replied.

Delilah's face brightened considerably. She kissed Riza and Roy on the cheeks and ran toward her door.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"To go watch my baby brother! You two left him all by his lonesome!" she chirped and ran out of the room.

* * *


	97. If I Die

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**097: If I Die**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**097. "If I Die"**

"If I die I wonder who would really give a damn sometimes," Roy said to Maes's grave. He always came here if he wanted to vent. "If there was anyone I'd wonder why they would care," he said.

_He took out a gun, pointed it at his temple and fired; his lifeless body fell to the ground. He found himself watching from a crowd as a casket was lowered into the ground. He heard a scream and made his way through to see Riza, absolutely hysterical, tears falling from those beautiful eyes of hers. _

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist, breaking him from his warped imaginings. A head rested against his back. He turned and came face to face with Riza. He looked into her eyes and she brought her lips to his.

When she pulled away, she whispered, "I would care."

* * *


	98. After The Rain

**One Hundred First Thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**098: After the Rain **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

* * *

**098. After the rain**

There wasn't always a rainbow after the rain. There wasn't when Maes died, there wasn't when Roy left her but now there was.

They had to move their wedding inside due to the downpour that had started right before the wedding. They had their ceremony inside and it was still as beautiful as if it were outside. The two had waited so long that it didn't matter where, as long as they belonged to each other now, legally in the eyes of everyone.

They reception was inside the house as well but all were surprised to find that it had stopped raining just in time for the couple to be off and one their way to their honeymoon.

Elicia looked outside and pointed. "Look Daddy is smiling at you two." Riza and Roy looked out the window and saw a rainbow in the sky. "The rain was his tears of joy and the rainbow is his smile," she stated.

Roy and Riza never forgot her words.

* * *


	99. Until That Day

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**99: Until That Day **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

AN: If you've noticed this them is actually suppose to be theme one hundred. What happened was that I wrote theme 99 then a hundred. Then realized that they would be perfect if I reversed them. So 99 is 100 and 100 is 99. I hope that makes sense.

* * *

**99. Until That Day**

Riza and Roy sat on a bench at the park and watched as couples and families walked by. They were on a date. It was not much different to their previous outings except now they could publicly act like a dating couple. The fraternization laws were abolished a year prior to Roy's return. He was reinstated as a General in the military and given back his alchemist title. She still served under him and protected him but his goals were much different. He was no longer working to get to the top, there really wasn't much of a top to get to and the council was doing fine.

His goal now was making the woman he was with happy. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she was cuddled close to him. He noted how she smiled every time a little family passed by. He wondered if she longed for her own. She was young yet to him but she was getting a bit old to have a child. The older she got, the more of a risk it was.

"Do you want a family?" he asked her. She turned to him surprised at the question.

"What?"

"Do you want a family?"

"What makes you ask that?" she questioned.

"The way you smile softly when you see a family walk by," he answered. She turned away from him and watched as a father and mother played with their daughter.

"I suppose I do," she said. "I never thought that it would be possible for me though."

"Do you want a family?" he asked again. She turned in frustration and huffed in agitation.

"I just answered that!" she said.

"I mean now. Do you want a family?"

"I can't have a baby right this minute Roy," she said. "It takes a few months. It takes nine month, just in case you didn't know."

Roy was laughing inwardly. He could tell she was getting agitated. "Yes, but it would only take about an hour to begin a family."

"You and your perverted mind," she said, a slightly amused tone lacing her words.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said honestly. "I mean it would only take an hour to go to the court house and get married." Riza blinked in surprise.

"Roy… are you asking me to. . ." she stuttered uncharacteristically. He interrupted her.

"Yes," he said, simply. "It won't be much of a wedding but I want to have a family with you Riza."

Her eye filled lightly with tears. Ever since she fell in love with him she'd always dreamed of the day Roy would ask her to marry him. She never thought that it would happen but she always repeated in her mind that she would wait for him until that day . . . Until that day . . . And now it was that day.

"Well?" Roy said with a laugh. He was answered when she kissed him. He stood up and took her hand. "I have a friend at the court house that can get us in quickly. Also I need to get you a ring on the way there so it may take more than an hour."

She smiled and he pulled her close to him. She watched as another family walked by her and Roy. The man was walking beside the woman and they had two small children with them. They were such cute kids. She couldn't wait to have her own, but until that day, she would be happy to be Mrs. Riza Mustang.

* * *

**_AN: Corney but cute. LOL Please drop a review. _**


	100. Welcome Home

**One Hundred First thoughts**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**100: Welcome Home**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

* * *

**100. "Welcome home"**

After a long strenuous time in the hospital, Roy got out of his car. He went to the house and opened the door to be greeted with all of his friends that screamed congratulations at him. He smiled and they grew quite at seeing that he was alone.

"Just a second," he chuckled. Before he left the house he said, "Don't yell when we come in." Everyone nodded and he left the room. Being sure to leave the door to the house open, he walked back to the car. He opened the door and helped Riza out of the car. She was still sore from her stay in the hospital. He then opened the back door and lifted out a pink bundle.

"Can you handle carrying…"

He was cut off by the annoyed look from Riza and he handed her the bundle.

He closed the two doors on that side of the vehicle and went around to the other side to retrieve another small pink bundle. He closed that door with his foot because his arms were full. He smiled over at Riza and they walked toward the house.

"We have visitors," Roy said. Riza smiled and nodded. When they walked through the door, everyone was surprised to see not one, but two bundles of joy.

"Everyone, meet Avery and Delilah Mustang," Roy said, pride beaming off him.

They walked over to Riza and Roy to look at the latest addition to their group. Maria and Gracia looked at Riza and were amazed at the complete love and adoration in her eyes as she looked at the child in her arms. They looked to Roy and he had the same look. Gracia wished Maes were there to see Roy so happy.

"Well, go put these little ones to bed and be back down in a minute," Riza said. Roy nodded and they walked upstairs, leaving behind a group of smiling faces.

They put the kids in their crib and Riza turned on the baby monitor, a wonderful knew invention that Roy came up with. She grabbed the other one and they made their way down to the party.

When everyone left Roy wondered where his wife was. He'd lost her sometime during the party. He locked the doors and turned off all the lights before making his way upstairs. He walked in the nursery and smiled when he saw Riza looking down at their daughters with a soft smile. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you so much," she muttered. He laughed.

"For what?"

"For giving me a family. I feel like I have a true home now," she said. He pulled away slightly.

"Then welcome home Riza," he said.

* * *

**_AN: Well, that's it for these. I truly hoped that you enjoyed them enough to check out my other fics if you haven't already. (Nothing wrong with shameless promotion right? XP) Thanks you all so much for the support, I really appreciate it. _**

****

**_BYE! _**


End file.
